Pain, Darkness and the Pursuit of Power
by Meikan
Summary: Patch is the idyllic son of Lan and Mayl. When disaster strikes, he is changed. Mainly an OC story that I made because I wanted a game about Patch, with an actual storyline, and something darker. No gung-ho happy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, my second fanfic will be a Megaman one eh? Well this has been running around my brain for weeks, and I've always been too lazy to put it on paper. So, with my new FanFiction account, I write the adventures of Patch!**

We know Lan's story. He saved the world six times, and is a scientist at SciLab. But what about Patch? His navi was created by fusing the best traits of Megaman and Roll. Say hello to Rhythm. Rock and Roll!

Characters (ALSO KNOWN AS MY OCs):

Patch: Aged 14, son of Lan and Mayl. Navi is Rhythm.

Dekao Ooyama Jr.: The son of Dex, better known as Dex Jr., or DJ. His navi is Axeman, after the Mettaurs' pickaxes.

Kanamaru Ayanokoji: Daughter of Yai, inheritor of a grand fortune, has no netnavi. Most people call her Kay.

Amaya Chaud: Daughter of Chaud. Skilled swordsman in reality. Netnavi is Kunoichi.

"Ha ha!" Patch laughed gleefully as he beat DJ in, yet another, netbattle.

"Hmph! My dad's the world's best netbattler and so am I!" Shouted DJ.

"Will you two quit it?" Kay cried.

"Sorry Kay," Both the boys muttered sheepishly.

"Hey Patch," DJ said, "If you're so good, I bet you're brave enough to go into the old abandoned factory!"

"Um, my dad said it was dangerous in there. The Officials are checking it next week," Patch murmured.

"Chicken!" DJ cried.

"Don't do it Patch, you'll get in trouble," Kay said.

"I'll do it!" Patch yelled.

"Ugh! Boys!" Kay stomped off, though her three foot height didn't make for an intimidating exit.

THE NEXT NIGHT

"I'm not sure if you should do this," Rhythm muttered.

"DJ called me chicken, I have to!"

Both DJ and Patch were in front of the old abandoned factory, just outside of ACDC. They were both nervous, but determined not to let the other know it.

"Let's go in!" They both whispered.

They went in. There were stacks of machinery, with black ooze everywhere. Patch clenched his fists as a blob of black slime fell on to his foot.

"N-now what?" Patch muttered.

"S-still chicken…" DJ muttered back.

"What's that?" Patch pointed in terror.

The machinery broke aside, and black chips poured out. A massive sphere of slime emerged. As it broke each black chip, a puff of black smoke poured out, and the monster got bigger.

"J-j-j-jack in!" Patch jacked Rhythm into the small mechanical orb in the center of the slime.

"How are you?" Patch called into his PET.

"Good!" Rhythm cried, right before being enveloped by a massive dark slime.

"BATTLECHIP IN! LongSword!" Patch cried desperately.

FAILED INPUT

"BATTLECHIP IN! Cannon!" Patch tried again.

FAILED INPUT

"No! Rhythm!" Patch teared up.

"Bye Patch…" Rhythm called before being slowly dissolved by the dark-data within the slime. He screamed in pain as he was destroyed, byte by byte.

"Rhythm! Please!" Patch was sobbing now.

"Stupid kids. HeroSword!" Protoman burst in, slashing the slime into oblivion.

"Operator, dark-data discovered. Dark Chip remnants. Request cleanup," Protoman muttered into his communicator.

Several Officials burst into the picture. Lan came in, white faced, and pulled Patch away. He carried him back to a car. On the way home, both were mostly silent, though Patch kept letting out the occasional sob.

**Already a sad start. This chapter was short, but the next few won't be, hopefully. What will happen next? By the way, next chapter I'm going to add a character/me dialogue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed my mind. Instead of creating a dialogue, I'll just write what each currently important character is thinking.**

** Patch: Why… Rhythm… **

** DJ: Oh my god I'm a damn idiot. I'm sorry Patch…**

** Kay: Stupid boys. I heard sirens. They probably got arrested.**

** Lan: Patch… He needs a new netnavi. I should talk to him…**

** Mayl: Losing a netnavi… The boys are both hysterical…**

"A new navi?! Are you kidding?" Patch was incredulous, "Rhythm is the only netnavi I'll ever have. That I'll only have. Screw you Dad, for thinking you can just- just- replace Rhythm! Go away!"

"Okay," Lan left, thinking how much it would hurt if Megaman was deleted.

Patch sat. He trawled the web slowly, without a netnavi to guide him. Furiously, he began to type strings of code from a private server. He generated multitudes of viruses. No one could track him. The vandalism didn't make him feel any better. He saw the deletion counts of netnavis rise. It just hurt more. With a single keystroke, he killed off every virus he had created.

Patch saw an info-mercial in the corner. It blinked. As he read it, he thought. _Outcasts…_

First, Patch snuck downstairs. His father was at work, and his mother was out shopping. He came into his father's room. He looked at the papers strewed across the ground. He found six numbers. 1-8-2-6-8-8. He went back to his computer, and went into the SciLab homepage. He logged in, 1-8-2-6-8-8.

WELCOME LAN HIKARI.

Patch looked at the countless folds of data, and grinned.

The next morning.

"Dad?" Patch asked carefully.

"Yeah?" Lan pushed his headband, marked with Megaman's insignia, out of his eyes.

"I want to be coded,"

**Short chapter, but I want to keep some suspense going. Patch isn't a good boy anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. After this, I won't update for thanksgiving. Probably.**

Patch entered the hospital. His father had reluctantly agreed to allow him, as long as he would take up another netnavi. Patch agreed, as long as he would get to create the netnavi.

He walked inside. The nurse called him up. He was put on a hospital bed in his underwear. He would remain conscious for the surgery, otherwise it wouldn't work properly.

The doctor brought a small metal tool. The tip glowed. With deft strokes, he incised delicate designs all over Patch's body. The lines glowed. He drew a circle over his heart, and lines branching out to the rest of his body. Last, he marked a double line up his face, ending right below the eye. Then, the doctor pulled out a different tool. With a quick jab, he inserted wires through the lines, directly into his spine.

"AARGH!!!" Patch screamed, unable to move.

"It's almost over,"

Over Patch's left eye, the doctor held a small device. He dropped it in. Patch howled in pain, as the device attached to his iris, bleaching it red, and activating the lines throughout his body. A surge of electricity filled him, and his heartbeat stopped.

"It's finished," The doctor stood, and left.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Patch blinked his eyes open. He raised his arms. He stood. He looked at the slowly shifting lines on his arms. As he looked around, he saw that he was in his room.

"Dad?" Patch called.

"Patch! You're awake!" Mayl ran to her son's room and hugged him.

"Mom," Patch hugged her back.

"Your father's at work,"

"How long was I out?"

"Three months dear, your heart wasn't even beating," Her eyes filled with tears for a moment, "I'll call your father,"

"Okay mom,"

Patch logged back on to the SciLab site. He downloaded several terabytes of data. He took the terabytes, and began to program.

**Base(14-a)**

** Onactivate(DATS)**

** Perform(func(z))**

** 3(delete)-activate-(regen-proA)**

** If L=0-act(inv)**

** Summon(a)=false**

** Summon(b)=true**

** C=251b-251r-0y**

** Pwr=inf.**

** Use=drk**

** Run(complete)**

** RunBeta(complete)**

** RunGamma(complete)**

** RunDelta(failure)**

Patch glared at the irritating failure message. No matter what he did, The fourth program wouldn't work. Here, the delta program represented soul. The new netnavi didn't have enough soul. This could be ignored, as most navis were made, but that would make this navi the same as any other, unlike Megaman. Patch searched the web, far and wide, until he came across a small golden diamond, floating. He downloaded it. Bingo. It was illegal soul-data.

**RunDelta(complete)**

He hit enter on his computer. With a buzz, a netnavi floated before him. He was completely black, with gold and silver highlights. He was humanoid, and like Patch, had two slim lines running up to his left eye.

"Time to test," Patch said. He raised his hand… And placed it on the monitor. The lines running across his body flared, as the data was downloaded. Patch was now, a human PET.

**Ooh cool. Does anyone recognize (sorta) the surgery thing? I just grabbed a whole bunch of random stuff and put it together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back to writing. So now, Patch returns to school. He enters a netbattling competition. I might actually begin to put in some storyline here. Soooo… BEGIN!**

No one would speak to Patch. Few would even dare look at him. The Coded were unknown, feared, and hated. Patch's friends wondered why. Everyone else assumed that the loss of his navi drove him insane. Even the teacher didn't call on him. This was alright for Patch. He didn't need them. He had a new navi. He had Hel.

"The school's netbattling competition will begin today. It will be held tournament style. I expect you all to do well. The winner will move on to the Electopia finals. The winner there will go to the Nationals," Madam Yai said.

Hmm. Time for a test I suppose. Patch thought.

"The first contestants! Ralph and Jamie!"

Patch didn't even bother watching. They both had Normal Navis. Soon, it was his turn.

"Patch and DJ!"

"I'm sorry," DJ mouthed.

A flash of white hot hate flared through Patch, but he only nodded.

"Jack in! Axeman!"

"Jack in Hel," Patch raised his hand. The lines flared as the data transferred from his body into the netbattle device.

In the square digital arena, a buff navi with axes for hands faced off against a thin, straight black figure.

"Axe Grind!" Axeman ran forward, bringing up sparks as he scraped his axes against the ground.

"BattleChip download. Invisible," Axeman flew right through the now ghostly figure.

"Destroy him. TwinHeroSword!" Both of the dark figure's hands shifted into long white blades. With a quick slash, Axeman was divided into four pieces.

"VICTORY GOES TO PATCH AND HEL!"

Everyone was muttering. Patch stepped down from the podium. He returned to his seat. Soon, he had defeated every person in the school.

"Not one of them gave us any trouble," Hel remarked in his quiet, clear voice.

"Wait, the ACDC Private Academy student is coming. Hopefully he'll give us some trouble,"

Then the doors opened. A tall, beautiful girl walked in. She had two Katana strapped to her back, three knives on her belt, and walked on her toes. She looked as if she was ready to kill everyone in the room. Her hair was snow white.

"Hmph. Is she trying to intimidate?" Patch muttered.

It was working. Everyone was either scared, or in love. Except for Patch.

"You're my opponent?" Patch called out.

She merely nodded, glaring at the lines marked on him.

"Then get on with it,"

"NETBATTLE START!"

"Jack in Kunoichi!"

As soon as the words were said, a graceful, black suited netnavi was dashing toward Hel, double katana in hand.

"DarkPower! HelDarkTHUNDER!" A sphere of electrified dark energy flew towards the quickly moving navi. DarkChip data had been programmed into Hel. She turned, and sliced the DarkThunder in half.

"That shouldn't be possible," Patch smiled. Prey was more fun when it fought.

"DarkPower! HelDarkSword!" A massive black blade emerged from Hel's left hand. The two navis began fencing. Hel was outmatched in swordplay however, and took several hits.

"Retreat! BattleChip in! Recov. 500!" Hel was fully healed.

"Meteor Knuckle!" Patch shouted.

Hel flew into the air. He raised his arms. And launched hundreds of fists into the ground. Kunoichi dodged most of them. One made impact.

"Argh," She fell to the ground.

"Finish this. Hel's Rolling!" He used the remnants of Bass's data to use his signature move. Instead of purple wheels, black wheels appeared. They spun down, slicing Kunoichi into oblivion.

As he did that, a blade sprouted from Hel's heart. Behind him was the real Kunoichi. Hel jacked out.

"VICTORY! KUNOICHI AND AMAYA CHAUD WIN!"

"Chaud…" Patch mused, "How interesting,"

"She won," Hel said.

"We need to be stronger," Patch replied, "Any ideas?"

"I was born from illegal data from an alternate dimensional rift generated by a sudden influx of Undernet energy. Of course I know how. We're gonna kill off some elements,"

"Fun. Let's get started,"

**Well, the story begins! Chaud's daughter beat Patch, and Patch is going to go PWN some gods. Yay!**


End file.
